The Elizabeth Salvatore - The salvatore sister
by MissLittleMiss
Summary: "I still remember that day, clear as the sky. It was my sixteenth birthday. It was also the day my brothers and I died, 1864." Elizabeth Salvatore has never forgiven her brothers for forgetting her, but when she hears of a new doppleganger, she can't help going back to her hometown to see for herself. Except, she finds a lot more then she thought she would.
1. Character Sheet

_**Elizabeth Emma Salvatore:**_

_**Nicknames:** Ella (Damon), Lizzy (Most), Eliza or 'liza (Another most)._

_**Origin:** Italian _

_**Family:** Damon and Stefan Salvatore - Siblings. Mary and Giuseppe Salvatore - parents _

_**Past lovers:** Julian Lockwood, and Cornelius Gilbert _

_**Best friends:** Rebekah, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Kol_

_**Enemies:** Katherine, Bonnie, Klaus, Esther, Mikael, Carol Lockwood, Jonathan Gilbert._

_**Father Figure:** Alaric _

_**Psychical description:** Elizabeth Salvatore is a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had the same pierce blue eyes as her eldest brother, and the same black hair. She has pale skin for the most part, and Stefan's nose. All in all, she's basically as beautiful as her brothers. _

_**Personality:** Elizabeth generally has Stefan's good nature, without the remorse for killing a human, Caroline's positivity, And Damon's arrogant sarcasm. She does things for others without a second thought, and can pretty much get along with everyone if they don't get on her nerves. But trust me, you wouldn't want to be on the bad side of this girl. When angered, Elizabeth's as ruthless as Damon without his emotions, and when this happens it can often lead to countless town's being slaughtered. So basically, if Damon were a bit nicer, he and Elizabeth could be twins._

**_Elizabeth Salvatore is portrayed by Lucy hale._**


	2. Back at once

The Salvatore sister _~ Pilot_

_Dear Diary,_

_I came back to Mystic falls; I gritted my teeth and did it. I don't know what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it_

I looked down at the scribbled words on the ripped and torn pages of my old diary, what did I expect. Did I expect to find a horse and carriage riding down the roads, my friends all dressed up in 1800's wear, my old life? If that was my expectation, I was in for disappointment, big time. All I found was a crappy old town that happened to be my home, nothing more, nothing less.

_Mystic falls has changed: a lot_

I quickly scored out that line, very lightly as if the century and a half year old paper would crumble. That line wasn't true - for the most part. To the eye Mystic falls had changed dramatically. The apothecary I'd grown up around was long gone, as were the stables and the old plantations. And there certainly hadn't been a bar in my day. The Mystic grill its called, and I'm sitting in it now, it appeared to be some kind of hotspot for the Mystic falls people, a gathering place. Back to my original point: The thing that hadn't changed about mystic falls was the feel of it, the history, and the atmosphere. Even though it was worlds away from the home I'd once known, it still felt like home; that was both comforting and terrifying.

In frustration, I harshly closed my diary and shoved it away from me. It was just one more memory of my past that I really didn't need coming back, but that's a story for another time.

My face relaxed and I stood up, only to bump into someone the second I turned.

"Hey!" I yelped, straightening myself out and looking up at the boy I had bumped into. One word came to mind. _Julian._

__Mystic Falls - 1863__

_"Damon!" I giggled as he picked me up by my waist and spun me around, "this was supposed to be an elegant dance". His face contorted into a look I had only seen a few times, usually when he couldn't believe his own ears. "You don't necessarily seem to be not - enjoying the un-elegance in the dance we're doing now." I scoffed lightly as my feet finally touched the ground, "You call this a dance brother? I call it an act of foolishness" by the glint in my eyes he could tell I was just teasing, and he smirked. _

_"I'm terribly sorry to cut in" an unfamiliar voice asked, "but could I have this dance miss Salvatore?". I turned my gaze to the voice, and there stood a boy. Rather handsome, beautiful green eyes, dashing black hair, tan skin. _

_I look back at Damon, who gave me a slight nod in approval, and that did it for me. I curtsied, my head tipping down as I responded "most certainly Mr.?" he gave me a bright smile "Lockwood, Julian Lockwood"_

__Mystic falls - Present day__

"Oh...I am so sorry" he apologized, the tanned skin on his forehead creasing slightly into a frown. "No...your uh...Its fine" I shooed the accident off with my hand, smiling lightly up at the Julian Lockwood descendent. "I'm Tyler" he smiled back at me, awaiting me to tell him my name. "Elizabeth" I found myself tipping my head once again in greeting, he laughed softly at the gesture.

"Well I..." I cleared my throat "better get going, I do hope to see you again Tyler" then I politely turned to grab my diary, and moved out of his way.

_x_

I was certainly blushing after that encounter, as I made my way to the bar where I was certain I wouldn't recognize any more founding families. I was mistaken.

Almost instantly I realized the Forbes descendent, she was the blonde with eyes almost as blue as my brothers, and a man who could be Jonathan Gilberts stunt double, but no Salvatore descendants in sight. I was going to have to ask around for that, it'd be nice to see a 'niece' or 'nephew' around here, not counting the many greats that would go before it.

"Just get me something strong" I told the bartender, hastily as I began to play with the thumbs. "Yeah...I don't think so" he chuckled slightly, his blonde hair shifting a bit as he did so. I frowned, looking up and staring into his eyes. "You _will_ get me something to drink" I growled low, just to enable an eye roll from him.

"Look...your probably a lot older then a normal sixteen year old girl, but I'm on vervain and I can't serve alcohol to a kid that looks your age.

I frowned, vervain? When did that come back. "Just get me something to drink before I pry your head off your body" I sighed, watching him finally comply and bring me a glass with bourbon. "Just to satisfy my curiosity..." I trailed of before he could leave "how do you know about vampires?".

"In case you haven't noticed, this towns over run with them." he replied, leaning down onto the counter and watching me. "No...I've only been in town a few days, but speaking off, do you know where I could find Stefan or Damon Salvatore?" I asked, downing the rest of my drink and standing up, snatching a napkin and a pen. "Sure, down at the old Salvatore boarding house" I scribbled his words down on the napkin, then looking up I smiled. "Thanks..." I lifted an eyebrow for his name "Matt" he told me, then I whooshed out of that place in search for my brothers.

_x_

The mansion, like many other Mystic falls buildings, looked like it belonged in this town. The sort of dark atmosphere that surrounded it would probably make a human choke on their own breath, and the shadowed windows looked like they should be in a horror movie. She took a moment to think that over, because in reality, Mystic falls was a giant horror movie in the mix. Werewolves, Vampires, and witches! Someone should write a book.

She took a loud breath in, her feet shuffling across the pavement as she made her way towards the front door. She wanted to knock, but part of her, the part that always got its way, knew that she was just too curious to not look around. So with a hesitant hand, she pushed the door open with the tip of her finger, her black leather boots making a 'click' sound against the wood floor. It was impossible not to hear her.

Damon Salvatore was off looking through his little brothers stuff when he heard something - or more importantly, someone. He tossed something he was holding carelessly behind him, almost forgetting he was holding the thing, and ran down the stairs. He didn't hear a heartbeat, the intruder was obviously vampire. If only he had known who it was, he would have thrown a parade.

Elizabeth liked the looks of the Salvatore boarding house, from the inside at least, very cozy and vampire-ish. Though, then again, it wasn't very cozy when Damon decided to grab her by the neck and pin her to the wall. His veins and fangs grew as he snarled, not taking the chance to look fully at the vampire. "Damon" she whimpered, veins of her own crawling out from behind her eyes, her inner demon breaking through and pushing her brother harshly away. But the eldest Salvatore was to buzzy to notice that, he was too caught up at who he was staring at. "Elizabeth".

The word felt foreign on his lips as it fell, his eyes widening with fear. "Nuh uh...Your a ghost" he told her, more to convince himself. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him a bit more closely, "are you drunk or something?" she asked him. While he closely inspected her from afar, for quite a while. "I'm still thinking for a ghost" he frowned, nodding his head at himself. "I'm not a ghost, brother" she shook her head from side to side, her hands finding a home on her hips.

"Its impossible, you_ are_ a ghost" he growled, his fangs extending forwards. "Do I look like a ghost, Damon?" Her exasperation was clear in her wide eyed gaze, he got that much. "No..." he said quietly, taking a few steps forward. "Then come hug me you dick" she welcomed him into her embrace as she stood on her toes to hug him with as much force as she could muster. "Same old sorella" he murmured, laughing quietly.

"I wasn't aware you still spoke Italian, fratello" she beamed, pulling away lightly. "Never lost it actually, it was the one thing we bonded over" he grinned back. "How could I forget? We spent weeks talking like that just to annoy Stefan" Damon didn't realize how much he had missed his little sister until he heard her laugh, the bell turning laugh that he had grown so attached to when he was human. She was by far his favorite sibling.

"We should tell Stefan of your arrival...Or that your actually alive" he smirked, holding his arm out towards her. "Why thank you, kind gentleman" they both looked at each other for a moments time, before bursting out laughing. Damon could be a gentleman, but he usually wasn't. "So how is Stefan?" Elizabeth asked, climbing into the passenger side of her brother's car, and crossing her hands in her lap. "He's taken up on the newest Doppelganger" he smirked, putting the car into drive. "You mean to tell me there's another one?" she asked, appalled in so many more ways then one. Secretly she was cursing the bitch to the deepest pit of hell, but her brothers wouldn't like that so she bit her tongue. "My dear Ella...You have so much to catch up on".

"Now, tell me what you have learned" Damon commanded his younger sister, opening the car door and allowing himself to get out. "Well, lets see" she started "Caroline Forbes is the perky blonde vampire, she's extremely annoying. Her mother is the sheriff, Sheriff Forbes. Jonathan Gilbert is Elena's father who likes to watch her every move like a creepy stalker. Alaric is Elena's father figure, your drinking buddy, and the history teacher. His wife was Isabel, Elena's mom who's now a vampire who hates everyone. Jeremy Gilbert is Elena's brother/cousin, descendent of Cornelius Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett who's a witch, and a bitch. Tyler Lockwood, descendent of Julian Lockwood and also a werewolf. His mother is the mayor, Carol Lockwood. And lastly, Elena who is this generation's doppelganger" she finished with a wink towards her brothers name, she could tell Damon was quite fond of her.

"Oh goody, back to the Mystic grill" Elizabeth laughed without humor, clapping her hands together in sarcastic glee. "You've been here before?" Damon raised an eyebrow, peering down at her and her giggly self. "First place in town" she nodded, her cheerful act still playing in her mood, she was starting to sound like Caroline in all honesty.

"Mio Dio" Damon shook his head.

X_X

**Translation **

**Sorella: Sister**

**Fratello: Brother**

**Mio Dio: My god **


	3. The bitch isn't dead?

_"Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth Salvatore had never been extremely close with her brother Stefan. Sure, sh.e loved him, probably more than anyone, but that didn't instantly mean that she was going to comment on anything that had happened that day. _

_She looked up from her hands, which were neatly placed in her lap while she sat on the rusted wooden bench in the garden. She wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her dress, and offered her brother a small smile, meaning to tell him that she was just fine. He did 't buy it._

_Stefan knew of the events that had occurred earlier that day, and it pained him to see his little sister this way. He wanted to comfort her, he really did, he just wasn't sure how to. He wasn't exactly an expert in the matter, I mean, his relationship with Katherine was fine, and he had never been rejected by any girl. It was as if Stefan were a stranger to heartbreak. And knowing exactly this, he said the only thing he could think of. Sitting down next to her, he told her, "Its okay to cry you know"._

_Elizabeth looked away from her hands, and curiously up at Stefan. She hadn't expected him to say that, or really anything at all. "I just, I thought he loved me" Elizabeth told him sadly. "And then the bastard just left me in the forest all alone, after I told him I loved him" A tear rolled down her cheek, and she embraced her brother with any might she had left. She began sobbing into his shoulder, mourning the death of her heart. _

_"I thought he was the one Stefan, I really did" she continued, rubbing the tears away on his shoulder as fast as they came, "I just want to give it all up!". Stefan pulled back, and held his sister at arms length, "Elizabeth, there are going to be so many more opportunities for you, you can't throw it away after one heartbreak" he said honestly. And with that, she smiled for the first time in 24 hours._

* * *

A happy smile played on Elizabeth's face as she practically skipped into the mystic grill. It had been forever since she had even seen Stefan, seeming she had decided to stay away from him on his ripper binge and never look back. But, according to Damon, Stefan the bunny sucking pacifist was back and better than ever.

The grill had momentarily changed from the last time she had been in there. For one thing, there were a lot more people here, and for another thing, half of these...Persons (yes, I meant to say that) were supernatural. "Wow" Elizabeth commented, "this place really is overrun with freaks". Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a knowing look. "Speak for yourself" he told her. She grinned up at her brother, before beginning to search for specks of brown hair amongst the bar. Surprisingly, she found her other brother not by the bar, but at a booth.

"Since when does Stefan _not_ drink?" Elizabeth asked, curiously if she might add. "Since he became a saint" Damon answered nonchalantly. His sister just nodded her head.

From here, Elizabeth could clearly make out this generation's doppelganger. Her perky attitude, and her bright smile as she laughed at something Stefan said, it was repulsing to watch. I mean, cheers to the universe for keeping up on its latest Doppel-trends. She had to pause in the middle of her rant for a moment, and giggle at her joke. A few passing strangers gave her a weird look, but she just ignored them. She didn't have time to care, to hell with everyone else. Back to her original point: Cheers for the universe, but seriously, the world did not need another Katherine pierce.

_**Elizabeth's P_O_V**_

Watching Stefan be all happy and non-killer-y was something I had missed from when he was human. The little twinkle of humanity that was shining in his eyes right now, now that was worth living to see.

I ran ahead of Damon and towards the booth my brother sat at with the doppel-wench. He didn't notice me yet, so I figured I'd make myself known by using the most little girlish way in the book. Page 1: Crash his date.

I cheekily leaned on the back of his seat, picking up his drink while I was at it and gulping down a large portion of it. I flashed a fake smile to Elena and then turned to Stefan, he had a strange look, like I had done something mildly amusing. I waved a hand in front of his face, he didn't move. "Are you going to hug me? Or just stand there like Damon did" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He finally found the courage to widen his eyes, a smile breaking out onto his face. "You have got to be kidding me" he smirked, standing up and wrapping an arm around me in a hug.

"Aww, baby bro and baby sis" Damon's smirk drew me out of my moment with Stefan, and I glared at him as I pulled back. Everyone, besides me, seemed to realize Elena was there. "Oh yeah, Hi, I'm Elizabeth Salvatore" I stuck my hand out, offering her a fake smile. She looked uneasy as she shook my hand. "Wow, um, I never knew that Stefan and Damon had a sister" she stuttered, looking rushed as she stood up. "I'm Elena" she told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I don't trust people with your face, so I don't know if this nice thing is just an act or your really this happy like Caroline, but fair warning: I'm probably going to hate your guts for the next month or two. So don't feel offended if I refer to you as the doppel-wench" She looks taken back, and my brothers are giving me a disapproving look. "Elizabeth" Damon shakes his head, I throw my hands up. "What do you want me to say? I'm a very open vampire".

I realize I say it too loud, as people began giving me more strange looks. "Oh great" I scoff "I'm that weirdo that's always saying crazy shit now".

Aside from that, Stefan quietly excuses himself from Elena, tells you to go home probably where the big bad Elizabeth can't _hurt her feelings _(Note: Sarcasm). "What in thee hell is wrong with you?" Damon growls while turning his head to glare at people who look our way. "What did you want me to say? 'Oh hi! I'm Elizabeth, my brothers told me to be nice to you or they'd kick me out of the house, but secretly I hate your guts. Have a nice life'!" I drop my cheery grin and turn to Damon with a 'WTF' look and shrugging my shoulders.

"No, that" he gestures to my face "was too creepy, I was going for a more natural greeting like 'Hi I'm Ms. Salvatore' or 'Hey, Elizabeth Salvatore, pleasure'." He pretends to act and talk like me, but it doesn't do him justice and he fails miserably, he doesn't notice though. Stefan smacks him on the back of the head, "Just stop with all the impersonations" he scolds us. I want to laugh, but I know its rude, yet I begin to laugh anyways. "Damn Stefan, when'd you get put in charge" I ask him with a grin. I get a 'shut up' look and he continues talking.

"We should really talk back at the house..." I trail off, poking Stefan in the arm gently. He nods and I raise my hand, saying, "Hey! You know what? I'll drive".

I snatch the keys out of Damon's hand and I make a break for the door at human speed, leaving my brothers to watch me in awe of my childish ways. "Hey, are you two just going to admire your awesome sister or get in the car with her?" I ask them, raising an eyebrow from afar. They glance at each other before complying and following me. "Finally" I grumble out.

_x_

We get to the house eventually, and like the princess I am, I get inside the house first.

Making myself comfy on the black leather couch, I start to talk. "Alright so, game plan, hands in" I tell them, propping my feet up and leaning my head back. I carefully brush my black ish - brown ish hair to the side of my neck, making sure they don't get caught in my earrings on the way. Stefan sits across from me while Damon makes a drink. "Good sir? Would you be so kind as to make your lovely sister a drink?" I ask him sweetly, again, he complies and brings me my shot of bourbon.

"Alright...Elizabeth, some ground rules for you being here" Stefan starts out, but I cut him off. "_Ground rules_" I muse, "I've never had _ground rules_; what are they?".

He shakes his head and pretends as if I hadn't said anything. Extremely rude if you ask me. "Rule No.1: No killing" He wags a finger at me. Damon sits down next to him and says: "Looks like you'll be doing the good ol' snatch - eat- erase"

"Rule No. 2: You will act like a Human while living here" Stefan is again followed by Damon saying "Yes! You will act like a human, and you_ will_ like it!" As playfully as he says it, he still sounds strict, and I don't do strict. Ever.

"Rule No.3: Elizabeth, you aren't the fricken queen of Sheba, so don't act like it" I scoff at that rule. I mean, come on, I'm not saying I'm the queen of Sheba, I'm just saying you've never seen me and the queen of Sheba in the same room at the same time. I shrug, "Is that all?" I ask with mock blithely.

After a warning glance, he nods, and I jump from my seat on the couch. "Well that is terrific, cause I got a town to terrorize, and you can't terrorize a town without _ground rules_! So thank you brother, for that magnificent add in to my day" I say with glee in a singsong voice.

Stefan looks as if he's about to say your welcome, but catches onto my sarcasm. I get another warning look from Stefan (Twice in one day!), and Damon gives me a look that says 'I know what you did there' and one of his twisted smiles that makes me want to break my back. "Anything else I need to know?" I ask them, nearly out the door but no quite. My brothers share a look, and Damon nods. Stefan looks like he's about to hurl our eldest brother into a wall but decides against it when he hears the words come out of his mouth.

"Elizabeth, just... Be careful around Tyler Lockwood, he's a werewolf" A werewolf? I give him a appalled glance, totally not expecting that one.

"Wait like, a real, real werewolf? Like full moons, wolves, poisonous bites, Grr?" I make an attempt to look like a attacking wolf, but I fail. I guess bad impressions run in the family. Anyways, Damon nods.

"Alright now, on your way, run along, go socialize" Stefan shoos, and I jolt my head back in surprise. "Alright..." I mumbled, slowly walking out the door but keeping my eye on him the whole time I do so, until I finally reach my car. "This is complete, and utter, chaos" I mutter, rolling my eyes and starting the car.

_x_

I decide to go site seeing, well, as much site seeing you can do in mystic falls. I want to meet this 'Bonnie' person who Damon loathes, and then Ill decide whether I hate her, or I want to help her torture Damon.

The flaw in my plan is I had no idea where this girl is, and I'm not a witch so no locater spell. I don't know what she smells like so that rules that out. I snap my fingers together, Damon told me about a girl named Caroline who knew everybody, something told me she could be found at the grill.

"Back to this godforsaken place" I muttered.

Your probably wondering why I seemed so smiley with Damon, and even semi cheerful with Elena. I put on a show. In all honesty, there was only one time I was ever that cheerful. When I was a human child or when I lived with the Mikaelsons.

My bloodline originates from Rebekah since she's the one who turned me, but after I left the originals in all there glory, I never looked back. So I have no idea where they are. Last I heard, Klaus daggered all their asses and kept them in coffins somewhere.

I shoved the doors open harshly, my eyes narrowed as I searched for the blonde vampire. What I found was something I was sure was dead. And before you say it's Elena, take a look at the veins under her eyes.

"Katherine"


End file.
